


waste

by cryptidhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, ILY, Light Angst, M/M, but i wanna post smth, so fuck y'all, this is highkey awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidhunter/pseuds/cryptidhunter
Summary: Lance is scared, afraid, alone. Keith notices, and good lord, at least he tries.





	waste

Tears had threatened to spill down his cheeks, and as he closed the door hastily he felt them come, cascading with the force of a waterfall. He choked and sobbed, clutching his pillow for dear life and assuming an upright foetal position. Lonely was an understatement; he felt completely and utterly isolated.

Hunk had filled in wonderfully for the warmth of his family, but there was something so incredibly chilling about being thousands of light years away from one’s flesh and blood. In addition, Hunk had been extremely busy with their new occupation as defenders of the universe, as anyone may be in the same position. Lance felt...cold.

Intrusive thoughts spilled through his consciousness and threatened to overwhelm his mind. If the Galra could make their way to the furthest depths of the galaxy, what was stopping them from finding Earth? And from destroying it? His big blue home, his loving family, his everything up until a few months ago, could be obliterated before he could say goodbye. This only served to make Lance sob harder, clutch tighter, lose his grip on his thoughts.

Other unwelcome thoughts followed. Of course, he knew himself to be the weak link of the Paladins - even Coran had more to volunteer than Lance. He had hurt the team before and he knew he would continue unless he stopped himself, and he couldn’t bear to bring his friends to risk at his own fault. 

Opening his eyes at last, he stared at his blanket. Though still blotchy and sniffly, a disturbing calm settled over him. He couldn’t go to sleep - instead, he stared blankly at his tear-stained pillow. Thoughts festered in his head, but he couldn’t find the energy to care. He wanted to call for help, but his voice wouldn’t let him.

-

Keith sat at the dining table alone, arms folded, eyes down, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Lance hadn’t been seen outside of his room for days, with the exception of a midnight run for water - which Pidge happened to catch. The rest of the team may have noticed, but if they had, he was none the wiser. No interventions or even mentions of this passed, not even from Shiro. Confusion had settled over him like a haze. Should he, as the new (notably reluctant) leader of Voltron, interfere and check up on him? Or should he wait for those more eloquent and empathetic? After all, Keith had never been good with words, or emotional literacy. But if this was left untouched for long, it could fester into something harmful.

-

A gentle tap came from his door - the first disturbance to his silence since his earlier sobbing, hours ago. He rolled over to face the wall and obscure his red eyes, noticing how his side felt almost bruised from laying there for so long. Still, Lance didn’t bother to get up.

“...Lance?” came a gentle call, followed by another tap on the door.

In response, he murmured, just loud enough so the voice could hear. Expecting Hunk, he was somewhat surprised to hear light, hesitant steps. Pidge, then?

“Lance? I’m...here to check if you’re okay,” Keith struggled to say. After a pause, he continued, “And, uh, obviously you’re not. So, do you want to talk, or…?” A gentle but awkward hand came to rest on Lance’s back.

An electric shock travelled down his spine. His cheeks glowed red, his heart pace quickened. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Keith couldn’t see him like this, he had to keep his illusion of normalcy especially in times like this. He couldn’t bear to have his reputation dirtied by his own weakness yet again. Though he tried to hold it, silent sobs wracked his body.

“Oh.”

“Keith, that’s...not very helpful,” Lance struggled to say, through choked breath.

“...oh.” He tried again. “Lance...I care. I know you’ve got this whole rival thing going on, but...you’re here, with me, and we all care about you.”

He began to sob harder, collapsing into Keith. At first, he had tried to speak through sobs, but that proved unintelligible. After a few controlled breaths, he tried again, his voice shrill and hysterical.

“But...why? I’m not smart like Pidge, skilled like Hunk, strong like you...nothing like Shiro or Allura or anyone. God, Keith, I’ve only ever hurt the mission. I don’t know why, I don’t understand…” Lance’s sobs were reborn in full force.

For a long while, Keith said nothing. His hand ran down the other boy’s back, eventually drifting to his hair and playing with it. A gentle reminder that he was still here, while the other cried into his shoulder. When he finally broke the silence, his voice was calm, reassuring.

“Lance, I never knew you were so...upset. I never would’ve guessed…” Lance’s eyes rose to meet Keith’s, while he continued. “We care, of course we do. You’re our sharpshooter, you’ve saved my skin, and Hunk’s, and everybody else’s...we need you on the team. No one else could be, but you.”

A shaking hand rose to meet a face framed in black, and held on lightly. Lance’s face was freshly stained with tears, which dripped. His features still showed distress and shock, but now his eyes crinkled and his mouth twitched to convey his warmth. A wave of exhaustion hit him - an aftereffect of his crying.

Lance, though shaking, guided himself on top of his mattress. He vaguely patted at a narrow spot left for Keith to follow. Climbing in awkwardly, they found themselves unable to fit unless they slotted their legs together and put their arms around each other’s waists - which was fine by the both of them. Keith withdrew a hand from the embrace to wipe the other boy’s tears, noticing his eyes were already closed in slumber. An affectionate smile crept upon his face, softening his features.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey unedited, highkey trash, highkey just a vent fic.


End file.
